Taste the Rainbow
by Kireina Koe
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha bond over a sweet snack. What'll happen? Rate T for langue and minor lime! Lime  Heavy kissing


Author's Note: Hey everyone! Exams are over...for now, but in honor of that! I'm updating all my stories, and adding a few new ones this weekend! Yes, I am working Naraku's Bride 2! So, this is a new one-shot I've been working on for a month. I think it's kinda limey, but not too bad. I'm kinda nervous about how this one will go down with you people, so please reveiw and tell me what you think.

* * *

><p>It was summer vacation. While visiting her era, Kagome was in her room, snacking on her favorite candy, Skittles, and she was watching some American movies her friends had told her about, the Twilight Saga!<p>

Sadly, she couldn't enjoy the uber-werewolf-sexiness because a certain hanyou kept entering her mind. She kept thinking about their latest fight.

_*Flashback Begins*_

_The small miko was standing outside of the village, outside the well. She was standing with her hands on ger hips, with a frown on her mouth. Across from her was her half demon companion. He had his arms crossed at his chest and was glaring straight at the opposing miko._

_"Where do you think your going Kagome?" InuYasha growled._

_"Back to my time for Souta's birthday!" she growled back, a lot like InuYasha's if not scarier. That would just go to show how much effect they had one each other._

_"Well, you're not leaving! Feh!" the hanyou stuck his nose in the air._

_Kagome sighed, "Why bother, Inuyasha? You know how this will end. With your face in the ground, due to my saying 'SIT'!"_

_With that simple-three letter word, the infamous half-demon fell flat on his face in front of the young girl._

_"I'll see you in three days, Inuyasha!" With that, she jumped down the well._

_*End Flashback*_

Which brings is back to four days later. Kagome's mother scheduled the party on the following Saturday, so Kagome decided to stay a few extra days. She secretly wondered what Inuyasha would do if she didn't come back for another few weeks. She brushed that thought aside as she popped another Skittle into her mouth.

Meanwhile, outside her window a familiar pair of golden-amber eyes were watching her.

'Dammit, Kagome! You were supposed to be back yesterday!' he mentally snarled at her. 'Just wait 'til I get my hands on you!' he thought as he jumped up to her window. He banged on the window fiercely. Kagome sighed and popped another handful of Skittles into her mouth before opening her window.

"I should've known that you would be here." She sat back down on her bed, "Wanna Skittle?" She passed the huge bowl to him. Inuyasha sat on the floor next to her bed. He stared at the little colorful piece of candy.

"This won't be like the time you gave me chocolate, will it?" he questioned her.

"No!" she held back a chuckle. "Just try it!"

Inuyasha slowly and hesitantly ate the green candy. Kagome tried not to laugh at the pure bliss on his face.

"The red ones are my favorite!" she chimed in. InuYasha internally smiled that_ his_-um just Kagome favored his signature color.

The two teens just sat there, watching the movie and chewing on the huge bowl of Skittles. Until they came across the last. Inuyasha grabbed it, and was about to pop it into his mouth, until Kagome suddenly tackled him to the floor. They wrestled around a bit, until she straddled his stomach and stole the yellow Skittle away from him. She smirked and tossed it into her mouth.

Within a blink of an eye, InuYasha was on top of her. With an evil smirk down at her, Which caused Kagome to blush. He pressed his lips against her's. This action shocked Kagome, but that didn't stop her from kissing him back. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth into his kiss and felt his tongue explore her mouth, until it found what it wanted. The Skittle. He stole it from Kagome's mouth into his own.

Kagome opened her eyes, and saw his smirk again. She just laughed and grinned right back at Inuyasha. She walked out of the room and she came back with another bag of Skittles. Before opening them, she whispered to Inuyasha, "Kiss the rainbow, taste the rainbow!" He smirked at Kagome, and the spent the rest on the day, 'tasting' the rainbow.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Be brutal, how bad was it? It wasn't too fluffy, was it? Please review and tell me what you think!<p> 


End file.
